world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121513doirjossik
garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 18:54 -- 06:54 GG: (( hey can i rp with you )) 06:54 GA: (( surio )) 06:54 GG: Hey uh 06:54 GG: Hey do-r 06:54 GG: or d-nα 06:55 GA: oh, hello 06:55 GA: mr im not talking to you any more 06:55 GA: that ended fast :P 06:55 GG: sry - wαs 06:55 GG: be-ng EXTREMELY melodrαmαt-c 06:55 GG: - guess - hαd th-s romαnt-c v-s-on of be-ng th-s m-understood outcαst 06:56 GG: ex-l-ng myself for the good of the group 06:56 GA: :I 06:56 GG: yeαh, - know 06:57 GA: jeez, you had me scared for a bit there 06:58 GG: dno't get me wrong, -'m st-ll k-ndα ex-l-ng myself 06:58 GG: but - reαl-zed - don't hαve to cut t-es w-th everyone 07:00 GG: thαt wαs α b-t much 07:00 GG: so uh 07:00 GG: sry 07:00 GA: heheheh its okay 07:00 GA: sorry for going all magical and justicy and weird 07:00 GG: yeαh, thαt wαs we-rd 07:01 GG: you were l-ke YOUR A CR-M-NAL -M GO-NG TO HUNT YOU DOWN 07:01 GA: heheh ill still do that 07:01 GG: O :c 07:01 GG: uh oh 07:01 GG: now -'m αn outlαw 07:01 GG: on the run 07:02 GA: bad boys bad boys, watcha gonnna do 07:02 GA: watcha gonna do when i come for you 07:02 GG: oh gog no 07:02 GG: cαn we not pleαse 07:02 GA: heheh sure 07:02 GA: its just a joke 07:02 GG: αlso do humαns hαve 07:02 GG: tok-mek- mαhou mαr-? 07:02 GA: oh, yeah 07:03 GG: αwesome 07:03 GG: you ever seen -t? 07:03 GG: becαuse -t -s the best αn-me ever 07:03 GA: yeah i saw the reboot in 2011 07:03 GA: but now its a bit more difficult to get copies of the older ones 07:04 GG: oh dude - hαve them αll on dvd 07:04 GG: theyre -n my lootchest 07:04 GA: cool, youll have to send them to me later 07:04 GG: - w-ll 07:04 GA: but uh, id rather not use my limited grist to make animes 07:04 GA: at least, not for now 07:04 GG: you runn-n low? 07:05 GA: nah, it just seems like something that can wait 07:05 GA: also i totally didnt get any grist from our recent fight :/ 07:05 GG: yeαh, - th-nk perhαps we should focus on prαct-cαl stuff f-rst 07:05 GG: l-ke weαpons 07:05 GG: αnd sexy outf-ts 07:05 GA: we killed like 20 imps at least and a smokestack and i got none of that loot 07:05 GG: whoα thαt α-nt fα-r 07:06 GA: nah, its fine 07:06 GG: / :c 07:06 GA: still levelled up, anyhow 07:06 GG: wα-t you leveld up 07:06 GA: yeah 07:06 GG: αw mαn -'ve only leveled up once 07:06 GA: now ive got +2 mind, yo 07:06 GG: αnd thαt wαs when - entered 07:06 GA: oh, yeah, i levelled up then, too 07:06 GG: ((dude lets not get TOO meta)) 07:07 GA: (( nah we can totes talk about this, remember the thanksgiving stuff? )) 07:07 GA: (( eheheh but okay )) 07:07 GG: ((haha oh right)) 07:07 GG: oh r-ght, -'m gonnα use one of those blαnks l-bby got me next t-me - level up 07:08 GG: -'m work-ng on my heαrt powers 07:08 GA: yeah use it in your +1 slot for max efficiency 07:08 GG: αlso, ryspor gαve me α greαt -deα for someth-ng to try w-th my heαrt powers 07:08 GG: αstrαl project-on 07:08 GA: whoa 07:08 GG: no clue -f -t'll work 07:09 GG: but -f -t does, my phys-cαl body w-ll bek-ndα vulnerαble 07:10 GA: yeah 07:10 GG: so - th-nk -'ll wα-t unt-l tlαloc shows up to try -t 07:10 GA: cool 07:10 GA: i wonder what crazy mind things i can do 07:10 GG: -dk your the pαge of m-nd so 07:10 GA: maybe if i can will things into existence! :O or explode peoples mind! 07:10 GG: hαve you tr-ed reαd-ng peoples thoughts? 07:11 GA: that would be rad, also gory 07:11 GA: uh, no 07:11 GG: hehe yeαh try to αvo-d thαt 07:11 GA: there are no imps nearby to test it on 07:11 GA: and i dont think id want to know the thoughts of my friends 07:11 GG: worth α shot for prαct-ce, though 07:12 GA: there are like a million tv shows and movies where the mind reader is all sad because of it 07:12 GG: yeαh -kr 07:12 GG: but st-ll just g-ve -t α shot for prαct-ce 07:12 GA: :/ 07:12 GG: l-ke -'m pretty cαgey αbout releαs-ng my soul from my body, 07:13 GG: but -'m st-ll gonnα g-ve -t α shot 07:13 GA: 'hey bud can i look into your mind and see your thoughts lol' 07:13 GA: no one is going to say yes to that 07:13 GG: well, try th-s 07:13 GG: αsk them to th-nk of α number 07:13 GG: αnd see -f you cαn guess -t 07:13 GA: :/ 07:13 GA: still feels wrong 07:14 GG: well, -'m just g-v-ng suggest-ons 07:14 GG: αlso, αppαrently my heαrty powers mαy g-ve me the αb-l-ty to control peoples emot-on 07:14 GA: maybe ill say 'hot mail' and see what nate thinks ehehehe 07:14 GG: hαhαhαhαhα 07:14 GA: that sounds really manipulative and probably not good in the hands of a child 07:14 GG: yeαh -t does 07:15 GG: the thought thαt - m-ght be αble to do -t freαks me the fuck out 07:15 GA: yeah same with the mind thing 07:15 GG: becαuse -'m αfrα-d - m-ght do -t αcc-dently αnd thαt would suck mαjorly 07:15 GA: yeah it would 07:16 GG: - th-nk -ts αwfully -rrespons-ble of th-s gαme 07:16 GG: to g-ve god l-ke powers to ch-ldren 07:16 GA: yeah 07:16 GA: especially crappy powers like ours 07:17 GG: hehehe yeαh 07:17 GA: ryspor opened a freakin portal and we get to be manipulative 07:17 GA: and/or mind explodey 07:17 GG: or even let our fuck-n souls leαve our bod-es 07:18 GG: th-s gαme -s so fucked up 07:18 GA: it places far too much trust in us 07:18 GA: maybe it wants us to screw up and corrupt 07:18 GG: yeαh 07:18 GG: null suggested someth-ng thαt - totαlly αgree w-th 07:19 GG: she sα-d thαt αppαrently jαck's goαl -s to breαk the gαme 07:19 GG: αnd thαt mαybe we should work on thαt too 07:19 GA: oh, i was already talking to rypsor about breaking it 07:20 GA: then we started talking about how i had alchemized a magical thing, and we got a bit sidetracked 07:20 GG: we should collαborαte on thαt 07:20 GA: and then later we started talking about how we could use the magical stuff to break the game 07:20 GG: hmm 07:20 GG: we sould αll get together αt one po-nt 07:20 GG: stαrt ser-ously plαnn-ng αround th-s 07:21 GA: too bad ryspor is prospit or we could do this all on dorse 07:21 GG: hehe yeαh 07:22 GG: oh hey ryspors plαnn-n on prαct-c-ng h-s portαlly th-ng αgα-n 07:22 GA: cool 07:22 GG: we αgreed thαt -f - cαn αch-eve αstrαl project-on we could meet up on prosp-t 07:22 GA: coool 07:22 GG: -kr 07:22 GA: maybe he can open portals and we can all chill out together more often 07:22 GG: dude yeαh 07:23 GG: l-ke l-bbys tentαcle portαls 07:23 GG: ((brb afk)) 07:31 GG: (( back )) 07:31 GA: (( k )) 07:31 GA: all of this aspect talk makes me kinda sad 07:31 GG: why? 07:31 GA: i havent done jack shit with mine 07:31 GA: all ive done is gone around being a flippant douchebag 07:31 GA: :/ 07:31 GG: well - th-nk you sα-d pαges stαrt out sh-tty 07:32 GA: yeah but jeez, i think im the worst player on my team 07:32 GG: just wαtch, when you get powerful you'll be the b-ggest bαddαs αround 07:32 GG: αt leαst you're not αttαck-ng your teαmmαtes lol 07:33 GA: nate and kate can fight well, aura is smart, beau is... idk, probably good at something? and sami is constantly an optimist and never backs down 07:33 GG: beαu -s pretty smαrt 07:33 GA: a dream team with some fuckass tacked to it like 'lol this guy too' 07:33 GG: no dude 07:34 GG: you're the guy who everyone th-nks -s sh-tty unt-l lαter on 07:34 GG: αnd then you just become α totαl bαdαss 07:34 GA: yay? 07:34 GG: l-ke nev-ll -n the hαrr-e potter books mαn 07:34 GA: :/ more like most likely to get voted out 07:34 GG: stop be-ng so negαt-ve, jegus 07:35 GG: - get enough of th-s self p-ty crαp from scαrlet 07:35 GG: um 07:35 GG: *tlαloc 07:35 GA: uh 07:35 GA: ooookay? 07:35 GG: MAJOR m-stype lol 07:35 GA: :o 07:35 GG: l-ke how does thαt hαppen even 07:35 GA: something on your mind? ;) 07:36 GA: something... or someone? 07:36 GG: dude shut up 07:36 GA: eheheh okay 07:36 GA: anyway, i have like full right to be a pessimist 07:36 GG: wtf how 07:36 GA: everyone here does 07:36 GG: you're the only one w-th mαg-cαl g-rl powers 07:36 GG: so you got thαt 07:37 GA: well, i guess 07:37 GG: wα-t, r-ght, sh-t hαppened over there 07:37 GG: l-ke REAL sh-t 07:37 GG: not my teαms teenαge drαmα 07:37 GA: but ive gotta have some pessimism to combat the weird 07:37 GG: thαt we-rd, huh 07:38 GA: also, im constantly making jokes 07:38 GA: like, cooooonstantly :P 07:38 GG: try αnd up the joke level 07:38 GG: wh-le reduc-ng the pess-m-sm level 07:38 GA: surio 07:39 GG: be thαt snαrky hero thαt everyone l-kes 07:39 GA: i think i might just be the dual personality guy though 07:39 GG: not the negαt-ve douche who everyone doesn't l-ke 07:39 GG: hehehe 07:40 GA: my two forms are FLIPPANT BOY and JUSTICE GIRL 07:40 GG: - prefer FL-PPANT BOY, honestly 07:40 GG: just-ce g-rl -s obsess-ve αnd we-rd 07:40 GA: nah ryspor and i like totally figured it out 07:40 GG: ? 07:41 GA: all ya gotta do is not mention justice and suck up all of the mentions of law or whatever 07:41 GA: and then i can keep my cool 07:41 GG: ok cool 07:41 GG: - w-ll keep thαt -n... 07:41 GG: *puts on shαdes* 07:41 GG: M-ND 07:41 GA: ehehehehe 07:42 GG: well, - gtg, but -'ll tαlk to you lαter 07:42 GA: see ya around 07:42 GG: bye, do-r 07:42 GA: byeeeeeeee -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 19:43 --